1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus with an image-capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, includes an image-capturing device, such as a camera, mounted fixedly thereon.
The aforementioned conventional electronic apparatus is disadvantageous in that, when reorienting the image-capturing device, the entire conventional electronic apparatus has to be moved. This causes inconvenience to users.